Tutoring
by Lezley-Gardner
Summary: Téa needs a Tutor and fast on her subject History, some lessons were even about Ancient Egypt! So a certain ANCIENT Pharaoh may be the key to her problem. Will she ask him?
1. Chapter 1

**Tutoring**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Disclaimer:** Okay...well...I don't own Yu-gi-oh!-role eyes-....MOVING ON!

**Summary:** Okay my first Yu-gi-oh Fanfic, Newhoo….Téa has a huge test coming up...and the subject that she's suppose to be mourning about happens to be her most un bearable subject…HISTORY!…and you think that's all…but in fact she has more problems..The lesson was supposed to be about Ancient Egypt!!And she doesn't have a clue about a thing in this area..But…a certain ANCIENT Pharaoh might be the key to all her problems. So my fellow readers sit back, grab a snack…and let's see how Téa will be able to control herself for asking Atem to help her-grinning evilly-So will she ask him? or will she just let this go…and simply _fail_??Nope that was definitely not a choice for our dear friend Téa, even if the tutor is her _**biggest crush ever!! **_...

**Note:** This is ofcource an Atem X Téa story...oh and I would like to dedicate this story to my friend and sis. Rawan(Atem-Tea love 4ever) since her Birthday is this Monday-Nov. 16! So Happy Birthday sis!! Hope you have a blast in your special day! ^_^...well i know it's kinda risky...dedicating my first attempt of a story...but I hope you like it, I hope you all like it...well...here goes.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Domino City, Japan. Flowers were blossoming, with birds chirping and feeding their young ones in the trees, the sky was never bright blue as it is right now with fluffy white spots covering the lovely sky and the sun glistening with its bright rays of sunlight glazing over the peaceful city. It was a rather windy day to say the least, just a few breeze occasionally here and there, rustling through the bushes and trees.

The streets were busy in the early morning, people going to their respectful jobs others go to school and one of the finest high school is known as Domino High School. It was still early so the students were playing at the School ground, some chatting with friends in the hallways, it was very crowded indeed. Students littered everywhere, rushing around trying to get in time to their destination, and some were greeting their friends and telling each other about their great times they had in the weekend and how much excited they are, that finally one more week and school is finished. Yep today is Monday and starting from this week the torture, as some students refer to it will finally end and will welcome the summer vacation with open arms, some were excited being they will finally start their bright future that lies ahead of them, some are moping around because school will soon end, so they can't wait for next year to start **(An/: Nerds...-_-')** like I said only _some, _and some just can't _wait_ to get out of this hell hole. Yep! Definitely the greatest day ever, well all of them are in a great mood _except _for a certain brown-haired girl whose banging her head on the locker, people stop by and looks at her weirdly, then just shrugs and walks away.

Téa Gardner was repeatedly cursing herself for god knows how many times today, banging her head on the locker for god only knows how long with one thought kept screaming in her mind, **Why?!!Oh god! Why me? Why me?**, Téa thought. Apparently our pretty blue-eyed girl has a problem going on, **I mean come on, I'll be in deep and I mean in DEEP trouble, and I will never make it, I just know I will never make it!**, Téa told herself, well screamed to herself. Today was not Téa's day at all, because these weeks there are major exams going on, if she failed in one of them, she'll definitely have to repeat the whole school year all over again! Not to mention, she'll be grounded and stuck the whole summer, and here she thought that this was finally it. Her chance to become a professional dancer and go to New York academy to study there. It has always been her dream and her utmost desire to fulfill it no matter what it takes, that was her goal in life, her passion and motivation to keep on moving.

Now don't get me wrong she hadn't failed…_yet_…at any subject and today it was easy she had Math, now that's her favorite. Téa sighed and blew air from her mouth in a frustrated way, she stopped what she was doing and rested her hands on her locker, bending down as in any minute now she's going to feel sick, **well why wouldn't I?**, Téa thought, **the only mere thought of me not passing history...just makes me feel horrible and worried.**That was her main problem, Téa can't stand that subject, she hates it, and it's not like because it's completely boring and so yesterday, and finds it completely un-necessarily at our PRESENT time here, and to make matters worse is that it's this Friday! And she's so not ready for it, NOT AT ALL! Heck she hadn't even opened this cursed book…it's probably dusty by now. She will never be able to pass it, there is no one whose going to help her and there isn't much time either"…I'm _doomed.." _she whispered sadly to herself.

"Téa?" a voice startled her as she jolted to see who acknowledged her, hands still resting on her locker while looking at her side to see none other than her childhood and best friend Yugi Motou looking concerned at her. She quickly adjusted herself and stood abruptly flashing a small smile towards the boy.

"Hey! Yugi! ...hehe u kinda startled me there! Sorry I was kinda deep thinking..." she trailed of sadly. Téa bowed her head in shame, she hated letting her friends seeing her at this kind of state, so depressing and not even in a mood, she hoped Joey would stay out of her way this week and to stop getting on her nerves.**..If he knows what's best for him!**, she thought angrily. Once again Yugi managed to break her train of thoughts,

"Téa is there something wrong? You've been acting a little off lately?"

Téa sighed "No Yugi it's nothing I just have problems....with_ life_" She ended her sentence in a sarcastic way, making Yugi smile a bit,

"Let me guess, Exams? I don't blame you, they are kinda hard this year especially, but figures since we're seniors now, they just going to toughen things for us a little huh" Yugi replied to her while fidgeting with his jacket, he adjusted his back pack and looked back at Téa, to see her rolling her eyes and scoffed while leaning again with a soft thump on her back to her locker, looking at the ceiling. Yugi chuckled a bit, he never knew that Téa had problems with her subjects, she always got straight A's in all her subjects, she was smart, so it's kinda hard to believe that _she_ actually have issues about it, it was always easy to her like a breeze. He smiled then thought. **if she's having problems, then I wonder what Joey and Tristan are doing now, probably cursing as to why the world is so cruel to them!**, Yugi laughed slightly.

Téa looked at him curiously then pouted, "Hey it's not funny you know! It's seriously annoying…I HATE this!"She pushed herself of her locker, opened it and got her transparent pencil case and stuffed her Math notes inside, then slammed the locker shut. Yugi looked at her bemused, he copied her actions and jogged quickly beside her. By now the hall was empty and each class has different exams today the English was the first, that means only after an hour they will be starting their exams and others will go home, that was the daily routine during exams period, **Wow!**, Yugi thought, **something's really troubling her, I'll see if I'll try to help….I hope I can**. He scrunched his nose and started walking faster.

"Hey Téa! Wait up!" Yugi exclaimed. Téa halted and turned around, Yugi caught up with her.

"Can you at least tell me what's bothering you?"Yugi desperately demanded. Téa looked down, **Well maybe he can help, I shouldn't have postponed it to the last minute. I have no idea why I thought that I could actually handle it, like I usually do when I get into these tough situations**_**. **_Téa finally ended her thoughts, she looked up to see Yugi crossing his arms on his chest, he tilted his head to the side, urging her to tell him. She smiled and said,

"Well okay, you see, I'm afraid of not passing History some chapters aren't really that hard but…there are some that I just can't seem to interpret…Yugi I can't seem to find any solution..." She ended desperately. Yugi looked at her sadly, he brought his hand to his chin, rubbing it slightly trying to think, until he had an idea. His face suddenly lit up, and beamed at his depressed friend.

Téa looked at him weirdly, "What?" she asked quizzically.

"Well I think I know who can help…"at this she started listening closely"…you know that Atem is available, I mean sure he's been busy with college and stuff, but now he has a week off, so why don't you ask him?" Yugi finished. Téa looked wide-eyed at him. No she couldn't possibly ask…_him_. Atem has always worked so hard non-stop since he entered college, he always seemed so mesmerized in his studies, that the gang barely saw him and now this is his last year in college after that he's going to Egypt to finally go and pursue his dream in becoming an Archeologist. In college he entered courses on Egyptology and ever since then he loved it there and got his nose buried in all his books.

Téa shook her head in a declining way," No, no Yugi! I can't! I won't! He finally has a break from all his studies to relax a bit, I can't do this to him, he needs his rest and since this is his last year in college he needs to rest his brain a little then focus once more to pass! No Yugi forget it! I'm not going! And wipe of that mischievous grin of yours it's creeping me out! " Téa looked disapprovingly at him, while he still had a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Oh common Téa, I know he won't mind! Besides he feels kinda lonely in a while…he hasn't seen any of us lately…especially you, since ofcource when it's exams time, you rarely go out from your house you just lock yourself at home while burying your head in your books! I know he'll approve!" Téa looked slightly embarrassed he was right she barley saw him...and she sees the gang everyday just because she goes to school with them! He however went to college, which happened right after the Ceremonial Duel, it ended in a tie and the said Pharaoh had been granted a body of his own. He decided to start his studies and he was only a year older than them. He had first enrolled in school with them and when all the teachers noticed how bright he was they made him skip the senior but not without a cost, he had to go to the British council and to pass their exams. He passed them all without any effort and then he was immediately approved in the finest colleges in Japan. Everyone wanted him, they offered him fees discounts and even scholarships. When Atem was satisfied in one of the colleges, he immediately started. All of the professors are astonished by him.

Now he lives alone, she never actually visited him, because like Yugi said, she HAS been busy. This is the most important year in her life and she's been neglecting any offers of going out and anything that will distract her from her studies. Once she's focused and settled on her goals, there's nothing that could stop in her way. Téa sighed, **Ugh, but Téa**** if you don't go then you'll never have a chance like this…I mean I really need a Tutor and fast. Also these chapters that I don't understand, happens to be about ancient Egypt! And I think that we hit the jackpot here, since it's after all his expertise and all!**

Téa had one hand resting on her hip and the other rubbing her temples. She looked at Yugi who has been waiting for her answer in a while now.

"Wellll…"Yugi pressed"…What are you thinking about?" Yugi asked while furrowing his brows. Téa sighed for the ninth time today.

"Yugi I don't know what to do but I seriously can't do it, I don't have the heart to ask him!!" Téa replied with a guilt tone in her voice, **This is so important for him, then again this also matters for me too. As much as I really want to see him again, I just can't….but oh**** man I've missed him so much…his perfect smile that could just lit up the whole world, his amazing rich deep voice, the way he's now fit too since last time I saw him**_** ,**_**his perfect tan**_**, **_**he's unique hair ****and ofcource how to forget his most captivating deep purple eyes that I have ever seen, that held so much wisdom and knowledge beyond his years, he always had this air of royalty whenever he walks in a room..**Téa was doing it again, whenever she thinks of him she just zones out on everyone and goes into her own world. Yugi seeing her dreamy expression on her face, knew exactly what's she's thinking, he smirked**…She'll never admit it to anyone but I know her better, she has a crush on my former partner….too bad that he's also oblivious about it..I think, no I KNOW that he definitely feels the same way…this could be a great opportunity for them to hook up.**

Téa finally snapped out of it, while shaking her head with her hair flowing around her, she had a light blush visible on her cheeks. She suddenly noticed a_…_**was that a smirk on his face...HEY! What is he up to?! **Téa looked suspiciously at her little mischievous friend.

"Yugi???" Téa asked cautiously. Yugi quickly wiped off the smirk to be replaced with an innocent face_._** Oh yeah right!!he actually thinks I'll fall for that!!**

"What?" He asked as innocently as possible "Look Téa you have to go to him...it's the only way…now I'll give you his address and you'll visit him tonight…okay?" Yugi said as if she finally confirmed that she'll ask him.

"WHAT??!NO! NO! no!..I-I-I can't there has to be some other way…I don't want to bother him Yugi!!" Téa started stuttering and tried to think it over and over in her head.

"Téa you're going okay? You will, I'm your friend and I want to help you!" Yugi insisted.

"Exactly what kind of 'Help' are you trying to do Yugi, huh?" She replied coolly, while making air quotes with her hands when she said help. She crossed her arms and glared softly at her childhood friend. He started to back away, laughing nervously with his two arms behind his head.

"Nothing Téa, besides y-you're just trying to change the subject…so you will go and that's it!" Yugi nodded his head in a determined way.

"No I won't! Nu-uh! No way! You won't force me!"

"We'll see Téa, anyway here's the address to Atem's house…and trust me you won't regret it, you asked for my help and you're getting it!"

Yugi handed her a piece of paper. She took it willingly while the same time shaking her head and repeating" I won't go! I won't! No!..."Yugi just laughed at her.

* * *

Téa has kept determining and convinced herself that she won't go. Then how come now she's standing in front of _his_ doorsteps, debating if she's ever going to knock today_._ **Maybe this is a bad idea…I could just turn around and run quickly…but I have no idea why my legs are suddenly not obeying me…they're just frozen as if urging me to stay and do this...ugh okay okay Téa**** calm down...this is just Atem… **

That's exactly why she's so nervous and feeling all giddy inside. It has been a whole month, she hasn't seen him. She feels so excited all of a sudden, Téa cleared her throat and decided to push away all these negative thoughts and to also ignore the butterflies in her stomach. She looked down and adjusted her skirt. She was wearing a fluffy black layered short skirt that reached her mid thighs and she had a white cut T-shirt which was hugging her curves closely and at the side it was tide in a bow. She even had a long sleeved black tight mini jacket which was covering half of her fingers. She had a back pack swung carelessly on her back, she took out a small mirror and checked herself. She was wearing light make-up nothing too fancy only black eye liner and added a glittery lip gloss. She plumped her lips and was checking her teeth. Then she glided her fingers on her now long silky brown hair. She smiled at her reflection_,_ **Mai was right, it _was_ time for a new haircut…**Indeed Mai never liked Téa's old hair so about two weeks ago, they went to the Salon. Téa thought it was a bad idea, but when she saw the result at the end, she was completely satisfied. She styled her hair in layers and her bangs were no longer falling on her eyes instead she moved them to the side of her face, almost covering her left eye. She did changed, she has grown a few inches taller and has more curves, plus with her now more mature sparkling blue eyes, would make any guy swoon for her_._

Once done with everything, she clamped her mirror shut and jammed it in the bag; she draped her bag pack on her shoulder. She took in a deep breath and flicked her wrist to see her watch_,_ **Wow! I've been standing here for almost 10 minutes now**_…_ Téa surpassed a giggle while shaking her head.

"Okay…here goes nothing…" She raised her hand on his front door and rang the bell. She ranged it two times and waited anxiously. She started tapping her feet, she almost thought that maybe he wasn't home, but soon she was proved wrong once she heard shuffling behind the door. The door was suddenly swung open to reveal… _him_. The man of her dreams was actually standing before her eyes. Téa's breath was hitched in her throat. They stood there staring at each other. Until she heard him clearing his throat,

"_Téa?_" She had swore she hinted an unsurely tone in his deep voice,**What?! Has he forgotten me already?? Or did I really changed that much!? **Téa gulped while finally spoke,

"Hi there Atem! Long time no see huh?" She giggled slightly, while staring down on her black flat shoes, obviously they seemed interesting at the moment. Then Atem spoke again,

"Yeah…sorry about that Téa…it's just I was surprised that's all." He smiled that breath taking smile of his. Téa slightly blushed and looked away_,_** Here I go again…ugh girl get a grip…remember why you were here in the first place!** She looked up at him then started taking into his appearance, he hasn't really changed that much, but now he was more well build and taller by few inches as well. His hair was also spiky like Yugi, consisting of blonde bangs shaped perfectly on his sharp face, following by a new set of blonde lightning bolts that spread across his hair in a haywire fashion kind of way. He also had the black background with deep violet tips at the end. He was staring straight through her, his eyes were penetrating her. Suddenly Téa felt really nervous under his gaze.

Atem kept staring at Téa, he has no idea why, but he just can't seem to take his eyes off her. He looked at what she was wearing and instantly liked it, but what shocked him the most was her face and also,** Did she do something with her hair? Oh Ra! Just when I thought she couldn't get any more prettier, but I was wrong…she looks like a goddess...Wait a minute? Why am I having such thoughts about her…she's just a friend...but I sure missed her…it has been a while since last time I saw her…**

Téa cleared her throat, making Atem snap from his thoughts."Oh forgive me Téa, where are my manners…please come in and make yourself comfortable" Atem smiled sweetly at her. Téa smiled back and nodded her head while stepping inside."Thank you Atem" She said. She passed quickly by him wanting to get out of the slightly cold weather. Atem smelled her sweet fragrance when she walked past him, he felt light headed all of sudden.

Once she stepped inside she felt a warm and cozy feeling coming from the living room. She continued forward down the door hall way, looking around the house and smiled. She liked it, he sure had a great taste. She finally reached the said living room, and found out the cause of this wonderful feeling, there was a deep maroon fireplace placed in the corner, in front of it were velvet couches and a coffee table, there was even a plushy, sitting beside the couch facing the fireplace, the walls were a beige color. The fire was radiating its heat around the room attracting Téa to come a little closer. Téa was admiring the fire and placed her hand in front of her in order to get some heat, since it was slightly windy, and she was wearing light clothes. She heard footsteps behind approaching her, Téa turned around making her hair swiftly glide around her shoulders and smiled brightly at him.

That sudden gesture made Atem gasped inwardly. Why is he feeling like this all of a sudden? It's like someone is clutching and squeezing his heart. Atem sat down slowly on his couch motioning for her to have a seat. Téa sat beside him and looked at him. She decided to start a conversation, since the air is kinda filling with awkwardness now.

"So, how's life treating you so far? It has been a while since last time we all saw you…we kinda missed you Atem...." She ended sadly, while crossing her hands neatly on her lap. Atem was touched a bit then smiled at her.

"Well I'm really sorry Téa, yes it has been a while...I've just been so busy lately with the scholarship but at least I got a break now. I was going to attempt and call you guys and invite you here, but I actually almost forgot that you're all going through Exams now. Well anyway, enough about me. How about you? How is your exams so far?" Atem rested his elbows on his thighs glancing at Téa from the side.

Téa bit her lip, she almost forgot why she came here in the first place," Well so far so great…but…" she trailed off, Atem frowned slightly, and tilted his head in wonder_._ Téa looked at him, she suddenly felt so nervous coming here_,_ **It's like he already gave me his answer...he was finally resting a little to clear his mind…and here I am coming to ask help from him…no I can't do that...he looks tired anyway, I'm not saying he's not in great condition, hell! He looks so hot right now!...ugh Téa**** back to the point now. Well since I'm here I might as well ask him already.** Téa suddenly felt a warm feeling on her hand, she jerked up suddenly and saw his worried expression plastered on his face. She cursed herself_,_ **Oh great Téa**** look what you did! You were thinking too damn much, that he actually thought something's terrible must have happen!**

"Téa what's wrong, you seem troubled with something. What happened?" Atem asked. He grasped her hand tighter and Téa felt a tingling sensation coursing through her body. Téa looked at him and smiled then giggled slightly when she saw a puzzled expression on his face. Atem had to smile when he heard her giggle, it was like music to his ears_,_ **What is wrong with me? It's just Téa****, Yugi's childhood friend, the one who was always helping us with her encouraging words when we're troubled. Only Téa****…then why do I feel like this all of a sudden when I'm near her, I guess it's just because I haven't seen her in a while that's all...But Ra she looks so beautiful tonight.**

Téa kept staring at him, he looked to be in a deep thought he was so quiet. Téa started admiring him, he was wearing a short sleeved black muscle T-shirt with Abstract drawings on it. She even blushed more when she saw his biceps muscles. She figured he must have worked out a lot. He was also wearing a dark blue low waist denim jean. She was surprised he changed his taste in fashion, it was always leather for him, well it didn't harm anyone he actually looked very handsome indeed. He also had black loafers on, **Was he going out somewhere? **She tossed the thought away, she was going to further day dream about the handsome fellow in front of her, but what she heard next shocked her and almost made her fall off the couch.

"You look very beautiful Téa, I must say that new hairstyle looks very cute on you" Atem told her, now Téa was blushing ten shades of red right now_,_ **D-did he just complemented me! **_**The**_** Atem told me I'm beautiful!**

"T-Thank you A-Atem" Téa stuttered while blushing so madly that she actually had a tomato ashamed from herself! Atem chuckled at her, which made her turn away from him." You're e-embarrassing me Atem!" Téa exclaimed, which in return received a laugh from her crush. She hardly ever see him laugh, she felt kinda special now_,_ **I have to thank Mai later again for suggesting the hairstyle! **She thought happily_._

Atem turned his laughter now to slightly chuckling until he smiled," Your appearance may have changed, but I see you never did" Téa smiled sweetly, then decided to quickly change the subject before more embarrassing situations occur.

"Well Atem you're probably wondering why am I here…"Atem looked at her again with worry"..dooon't worry, it's not really that terrible…it's actually I came here seeking your help for one of my subjects.." she looked at him, to see he had an eyebrow raised and looking at her with interest.

"You want my help? I never knew that was once a problem for you Téa, you were always a bright student as I recall. What's this subject that's troubling you?" Atem asked in bewilderment, Téa looked at the floor and muttered," Its History..." Atem heard her, so he didn't need her to tell him twice.

"History you say…hmm...are there any certain chapters you require my help for?"

"Well yes, it's not really the whole subject Atem, it's only certain chapters, that is…about your hometown, Ancient Egypt!" Now Atem was really mesmerized in the whole ordeal. He nodded his head understandably.

"I see…" he had a pensive look on his handsome features. Téa looked worried for a second_,_ **I knew it! He is busy...and he won't have time for me! When I see Yugi I'll strangle him for talking me into this!!**

Atem glanced at Téa to see her tapping her manicured nails on her bare lap and she was glancing around nervously, obviously trying to avoid him. He suddenly chuckled lightly, making Téa look at him with a weird expression on her face, the 'What's-so-funny?' look.

"Téa it will be my pleasure to help you ofcource. I would never turn down any requests from my friends! What are friends for right?" He winked at her, which made her go into a blushing mode…again.

"Hey! That's my trade mark line!" She laughed slightly; Atem chuckled with her while nudging her jaw with his hand. He got up and headed to the kitchen, he shouted on his way there," Do you want a drink Téa?!"

"Yes please!" Téa shouted back. She sighed, apparently our little blue-eyed girl here is in a better mood now_,_ **Can he be any hotter!! His broad shoulders and I even took a quick sniff of his cologne, cinnamon and spices...hmm…I always think how would it feel if I kiss him? Or roam my hands on his chest, my body pressed closed to his...WOAH! Snap out of it girl! What the heck is wrong with me? I need to at least focus on one thing…work my ass hard in passing History…then drool on him later…ok got it! I can't believe it, I had a crush on him since like forever…apparently it doesn't want to go away...I will look around the house a little.**

Téa got up from the couch and started roaming around the house. The house wasn't really that big, but it can fit two people not just one. She entered the dining area and saw a large oval dark maroon table with a beige rectangular table cloth going from one end of the table to another. She traced her fingers on the piece of fabric, finding it made out of silk. There was a shelf on the corner with transparent glass. It was full of expensive and valuable tastes of plates and sets of glasses, forks and knifes. The shelf was also deep maroon. She walked around the table while tapping the chairs as she walked past them, she counted them, it was a total of eight. She never noticed the ground before but found out that's it a wonderful wooden zigzag floor. She once heard of these types of floor, sometimes even the royal uses them. Now she suddenly wondered from where has he gotten all this money! Well hey! He _was_ once a royalty_._

Téa exited the dining room, to find herself in another hallway. She began to wonder, now if his house looked small in the outside then it's like a maze in the inside. She found a staircase and decided to go and check it out. She ascended the stairs while spinning around admiring the chandler and some nature landscapes photos hanging on the wall, she finally reached the end of the stairs to be greeted by yet another hallway. She sighed in frustration, but this was a short hallway and it had three doors, two on each side and one in front of her. She passed a short table that had a wireless telephone on it. She opened one door and saw that it was the Bathroom with its black and dark red tiles with a dash of white colors. There was a bathtub look-a-like Jacuzzi and there was the dark red large sink, in front was a silver mirror hanging on the wall, at the sides of the mirror were three small lamp bulbs and it's outer area was also in dark red. She then saw a transparent shower, she peered to see what was inside. She suddenly had a thought in her head, which made her slap herself mentally for ever thinking that! She blushed furiously and went outside. She opened the second door to see it was only the laundry room, she wasn't really that interested. So she looked ahead of her and found the last door_,_ **Best guess it's the main bedroom...**She opened the door and smiled. Yep! She was right, she has indeed entered Atem's Bedroom. It was dark and at the same time appealing. The theme of the room consisted of three colors, Dark red, black and beige_._

His room was huge with the Goth-like bed and his night stand with his alarm clock ticking away slowly, there even was at the corner of the room velvet chairs, and a coffee table in between, next to it was a bookcase full of old thick ancient books with hieroglyphs writing on the side of the cover. On his other nightstand was his Rolex watch, his Nokia N97 black cell phone and next to it was again another one of these books, with a bookmark stuck out and slim reading glasses lying on top. On the corner of the boarders on his king sized bed, there were wall black small chandlers dangling with a dark red hat. She took another glance on the bed and again that thought with an extra image popped in her head. She blushed again and shook her head viciously trying to concentrate on the decorations.

"Wow! The interior design has done a fabulous job indeed!" Téa awed as she traced her hand on the beige wall paper. She looked at the bookcase, to see all that hieroglyphs writing that just gets on her nerves, making her think of that damned subject again. Suddenly her eyes caught something on the other side of the room, on the wall was a picture hanging. It consisted of 4 people with big grins on their faces, they all looked fairly young around 11-12 years old. There was a spiky haired boy stretching his hands in front of him; apparently holding the camera, he has purple eyes and his spiky hair contains 3 colors, blonde bangs shaping his face, with the black background reaching to the tips you could see violet ends, next to him was a brunette girl her eyes was closed in delight making a peace sign, behind them are two males with goofy smiles plastered on their faces, one with dirty sandy blonde hair with hazel eyes, he had his arm on a male brunette with pointy bangs also had his eyes shut. You guessed it right, it was an old picture of the gang.

Téa smiled at the memory and reached for the frame to pick it up and take a close look at it." There you are!" Téa yelped in surprise as she jerked her head towards the door way to see Atem leaning against the door with two cups in his hands, she dropped the picture by mistake and the glass shattered on the floor.

"Ooo I'm so sorry Atem, I can be so clumsy sometimes" Téa muttered curses under her breath while quickly bending down to pick up the pieces. Atem quickly placed the two drinks on his coffee table and kneeled down beside her.

"No Téa it's okay, I'm the one whose sorry I didn't mean to startle you like this…just leave it to me, really you don't have to help me" Atem offered gently as he took the glasses from her hand, when he touched her hand, he swore he felt a spark, but quickly shrugged it off. Téa in the other hand was trying her best to hide her blush, not just because from that clumsy scene she just made, but does he really have to be so damn close to her. Their elbows were touching.

"N-no Atem it's okay I can help you, I me-OW!!" Téa quickly dropped the glasses from her hand as one pricked her fingers, she lost her balance from the kneeling position and landed flat on her butt, clutching her hand tightly. Atem quickly reached for her hand and saw the tiny glass sticking out.

"Common, we have to remove it and rinse it quickly before it gets any worse!" He didn't even waited for her to protest, he got up and pulled her with him. He rushed outside towards his bathroom, turned on the water, hearing it rush he pulled Téa's hands forward and started rinsing it carefully. Then he got out a tungsten from the cabinet and removed the sharp glass from her hand making Téa wince a little. After that he started washing her hands clearly to prevent any infection. Téa again was much closer to him this time, his sides and hips were pressing on her sides of her body. She bowed her head down trying to hide the blush_, _**Why do I keep getting myself into these situations?** She mentally asked herself_._

She glanced at him, to see him focusing on what he's doing, she felt flattered, him caring for her like that, at the same time felt like an idiot for breaking the frame_,_ **Damn me!** Atem felt Téa staring at him, but decided to focus on what he's doing so he doesn't hurt her. Her hands were so soft against his. He knew that the wound was clean now and just add a bandage to it, but he just couldn't seem to let go. He was now caressing her hand softly. After that he finally turned off the tap and got a towel to dry off their hands. He tossed the towel aside and grabbed a small bandage from his cabinet and started applying it to her. He first blew on her fingers a couple of times, making Téa blink at him repeatedly. Atem finally glanced at her while continuing blowing on her hand.

Téa felt much better now, and when she looked at his eyes, she couldn't seem to turn away. She was again entranced with his deep purple eyes. Their gazes were locked at each other. Téa didn't care about anything now, she didn't care that her skirt was a little ridden up from the fall, she didn't even bother to remove her bangs that was now completely covering her left eye, her hair was even brought sideways on one shoulder. Atem finally wrapped the small bandage around her finger, but still didn't let go of her hand. He was still staring at her with intense_,_ **Again this weird feeling is back ...I feel like I can't breathe anymore, but Ra she's so beautiful…up close.**

Atem smiled another one of his rare smiles at her. He spoke to her gently," Do you feel better now?" Atem removed her bangs to see her beautiful oceanic blue eyes, he tucked it behind her ear. Never forgetting the feeling of the silky locks between his fingers_, _**…so soft…**_._Atem noticed Téa didn't say anything she just gulped at the closeness between them and started nodding her head slowly.

"Yeah…" Téa whispered barely getting the word out, then she shook her head while closing her eyes shut, she quickly opened them again and cleared her throat twice."I mean Yeah, Thank you Atem and I'm sorry...I didn't mean to break the frame..." She finished with a guilt tone in her voice. Atem smiled gently at her, he never realized that he hadn't yet released her hand. He just couldn't, he loved the soft feeling of it they were small comparing to his big gentle ones. Then Atem shook his head making his yellow golden bangs move with the motion.

"No Téa it's okay, I could get another photo frame…it really is no big deal…well I'm glad you're alright. Say, do you care now to go downstairs and drink the drinks that I've made?". Téa smiled at him while tilting her head cutely sideways and nodded. Atem chuckled at her and finally let go of her hands, much to Téa's dismay, she shrugged it off and took a glance at her reflection in the mirror. She sighed while straitening her black skirt and adjusting her hair. She stepped out of the bathroom to see Atem holding the drinks and motioning for her to follow him downstairs.

He went straight to the kitchen again to get a snack, since he figured she must be hungry now. When he's done he turned around to see Téa leaning on the kitchen counter, taking into her surroundings. The kitchen was deep maroon and dark brown, there were small round stools to sit on. So she hoped on it making her hair jump slightly and rested her elbows on the cold counter, she clutched her hand on the tips of her mini jacket trying to fully get her fingers inside. Atem somehow no matter what he tries to do he just can't seem to stop looking at her, every move, every action she makes he finds it completely adorable.

He went towards her while sliding her drink to her which she gladly took it and started sipping from it and he even gave her a Turkey sandwich. He took a sip from his glass, while again watching her. He really did miss their company, he never had any time to be making friends, all he ever focused on was to complete his scholarship so he can finally travel to Egypt and there he will start his first ever job as being an Archeologist. Mr. Muto was proud of him and he even taught him everything he can about the job, he always encouraged him about it and gave him the enthusiasm and passion for it.

Téa was trying to avoid his gaze, she knew he was staring at her, and as much she felt vulnerable but at the same time appreciated to be under his gaze like that, but still it was kinda aggravating her, not to even mention the uncomfortable silence that was filling the air. Atem watched Téa closely, first she was staring into the blue he comprehended that she was only thinking and it was maybe about her subject History, then it turned into fear and was quickly changed into a dreamy gaze, and was that a little tint of pink on her cheeks? and suddenly it immediately turned into an annoyed expression visible on her face. He blinked when she finally locked gazes with him, she was staring right into his eyes as if to provoke him and make him look away. Both of them were in slight staring competition, until Téa took a sip from her drink never tearing her eyes away from him.

Atem watched at the rim of her glass when she took a sip, her eyes were only visible as the rest of her face was hidden from view. His heart skipped a beat, especially since she was gazing at him in a challenging way. He didn't know what were they doing, but he enjoyed it. Suddenly as if Téa gave up she slammed the glass playfully while giggling softly looking the other way, bending her head, she then looked up again and raised her two hands up in the air" What?!" She said. Atem smiled while leaning on the opposite side of the counter resting his elbows, one hand was on the counter, while the other holding his drink," What?" He repeated the same question. Téa just had to roll her eyes and laughed slightly,

"I'm what?! You're the one who has been staring at me for god knows how long? Is there something wrong" She said in after a thought and touched her face to see anything unusual, nothing. Atem smiled at her and shook his head.

"It's nothing Téa..." Téa smiled gently at him. She took a piece from her sandwich and plopped it in her mouth. She made 'mmm' noises while squeezing her eyes in delight. Atem chuckled at her behavior_,_ **Cute….**He thought. Téa opened her eyes and gave Atem a look like' What's-in-this-stuff!'.

"Atem! That's just delicious! What's in the sandwich?" She asked eagerly. Atem smiled at her.

"Well it's really nothing special to it, only turkey, lettuce, mayo and just a sprinkle of salt and pepper. I'm glad you liked it though" Téa smiled sweetly at him, which again made his heart lurched. He thought that maybe he's about to have a stroke or something, but the feeling is like no other pain he ever experienced, its _pleasurable pain_. He never had this type of pain before; it's killing him softly and gently. He wanted to know what this is about. And why in the name of Ra is he having them whenever he's around Téa??

"It's amazing I should try it sometime..."she giggled slightly"…I never knew Pharaohs can prepare their own meals" Téa teased him, and then laughed slightly when he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well I figured in time I'll be able to learn…and you're actually making me appear like I was a spoiled brat back in the day…I could've made my own meals, but let's just say that it would've been inappropriate and all…I never really complained since the food I remember wasn't bad at all…and besides..I never knew how to cook anyway" He winked at her making her blush slightly while biting her lips. She finished her sandwich and drank down her fresh drink, never knew she was that thirsty. Atem took the empty glasses and the plate; he placed them down in the sink to rinse them off. While Téa headed to the Bathroom upstairs. When she finished washing her hands, she descended the stairs quickly and hurried back to the kitchen to see that he was done, she leaned on the counter again while standing, not noticing that her cleavage was almost showing.

Atem was now drying his hand with the kitchen cloth and looked around to see Téa had came down and was leaning, his eyes subconsciously landed on her breast area, which made him blush and quickly turned away. Téa was slightly confused, but she looked down to see her top part of her chest was showing, she blushed deep crimson and turned away to go to the living room. She was muttering yet again curses under her breath while squeezing her eyes shut. She heard him following her and halted all of a sudden, feeling his breath on her neck_,_ **No, no so close!**_._ She dared to turn around to see him finally walk past her, with the sudden movement she again smelt his scent, it was all intoxicating for her to handle_._ **I don't think it was such a wise idea to see him **_**alone**_** at 10 pm at night! God I'm such a perverted person, please make this whole Tutoring period pass quickly without any more disturbing images in my head and embarrassing situations please! **Téa pleaded in her mind, suddenly seeing that she was standing there alone like an idiot.

She turned around and made it to the living room to see him sitting there, apparently waiting for her to show up. She apologized quickly while sitting next to him, keeping a descent space between them. She cleared her throat and grasped her back pack, she opened it and took out her history book and copybooks and even some notes she wrote. Atem kept staring at her, shaking his head when he remembered that _sight_ just a few moments ago.

"Okay…" he heard Téa speak"...uhm well like I said not all of them are in need of explanation so don't worry I'm not that crazy to postpone it till now…it's only mainly about the parts of ancient Egypt…you know it's pretty cool I have an Egyptian friend and better yet…he happens to be a Pharaoh 5,000 years ago" She nudged her head his way while beaming at him. Atem nodded at her while smiling."So…" Téa continued, " Do you want to look at these chapters, to know what we're up against…?" She left the question hanging. Atem once again nodded while taking the book from her hand, but not without their hands brushing in contact. They both immediately felt the same tickling feeling at the pit of their stomachs.

Atem opened the History book and started scanning through its pages, while occasionally nodding here and there, also raising one eyebrow at interest. Téa watched him closely, she wanted to get closer to him, so she absent mindlessly slid just a lil' closer. Atem didn't seem to notice her attempts as he was busy reading.

**There he go again with that pensive look on his face…gosh he's so gorgeous...I could just kiss the lights out of him right here, right now. UGH! TEA! Focus here! Here he is trying to help you with that cursed subject, which happens that the exam is this Friday! And you're busy fawning over him.** She slapped herself mentally, while tearing her gaze from him, after many tries she finally succeeded and looked towards the fireplace. She smiled, that Pharaoh sure had a great taste!" Hey by the way, I loved your house it's so nice, very well designed I must say and just cozy..." she stretched her arms forward on her lap, like a kitten loving her new home. Atem's lips tugged slightly at the corners, " Why thank you Téa…" He replied, never taking his eyes from the book.

Téa sighed dreamily, she slouched her back on the couch making herself comfortable. She tilted her head up wards gazing at the ceiling, then closing her eyes_,_ **How romantic I'm sitting here with my biggest crush ever...while he's completely oblivious about it, watching and hearing the crisp of the wood burning in the fireplace, it's all so peaceful and quiet…when I'm done with the exams I seriously need a break, speaking about breaks.**..she glanced at Atem with guilt_..._**I still feel terrible on taking off his break like that…wait a second I didn't even said thank you to him...god I feel horrible, I must tell him quickly!**

"Atem!" Téa exclaimed and accidentally there was guilt in her voice, she didn't mean to show it, but it did. Atem quickly tore his gaze from the book, closing it keeping his finger inside as a book mark, while looking with concern at her.

"Yes Téa? Is there something the matter?" He spoke so softly to her, which made her heart melt. She raised her hands in a reassuring way.

"Well it's just I'm really sorry I'm giving away your vacation like that, I mean you must be so tired from all the things going on in your life lately then you finally take a break, but I just happen to come in and ask for help, I didn't even expect from you to decline my request I just came in and shoot right away my dilemma and waiting for you to help me, I'm really sorry, but really you have a choice, if you don't want to tutor me I completely understand.." she knows she was risking it, but then again, it's Atem we're talking about here, the kind, caring and gentle Atem, the one who doesn't have a heart to not comply and satisfies his friends whenever they needed him. The one who once saved them all from all that chaos back then, she needs to make sure that he's doing that willingly. Atem sighed, while chuckling a bit, he shook his head at her and said,

"Téa how can you say that? You know I do anything for you.." after seeing her slightly shock expression, he mentally slapped himself"…you're my friend who came to me for help, and have no worries at all, I just got my vacation two days ago and I'm already bored out of my mind..I'm not used to all this free time, I was always working non-stop..." He chuckled, then continued," I'm determined to help you Téa, I have no objections at all, I'm actually quite happy that I have my hands preoccupied again…and I get to see you since you never really visited that much, I don't even recall when was the last time I saw you.." He smiled reassuringly at her.

Téa was fully turned to face him by then, with her elbows resting on the couch and her head is held by her hand. Her glossy lips were slightly parted and she was giving him a weird look,

"I will never understand you at all, will I?" She whispered softly to him, with an unbelieving look still visible on her face, she shook her head at him, while sliding her tongue inside her mouth, trying to get to that stuck turkey between her teeth, "You were always a mystery to me _Pharaoh_, no matter how I try I could never get you.." She raised her eyebrows at him, smiling widely, he on the other hand was smirking, he was even amused when she titled him Pharaoh, it has been a while. "Well in that case then, I thank you so so so much, you are really a life savior and I actually didn't have a backup plan so I really appreciate you doing this for me" She smiled broadly at him. He looked at her again to see her smile with that twinkle of glee in her eyes. He saw her staring blankly, apparently again zoning out of space, she still had her hand buried in her silky brown layered hair, he saw her taking a lock and twirling it between her fingers. Again he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She brought her other hand to the side of her neck and took a handful of her hair to drab it on her other side, like a side pony tail. He enjoyed seeing her playing with her hair, he however secretly wished to run his fingers through it once again.

Téa was gliding her fingers through her bangs and pushing them to her other side, so her other part of her neck was visible, she closed her eyes again taking into her surroundings. She just loved sitting beside him, she felt safe whenever she's around him. Téa again could feel some one staring at her, she knew it was again Atem himself_,_ **He seem to be doing that quiet a lot…what is wrong with him? Could he actually…nah! It can't be, it won't happen…I just don't know if he will ever feel the same way about me…**She trailed of sadly. She was afraid that if she ever utters a single word to him, then that would just ruin her friendship with him, and she doesn't want that, not at all, but she sometimes feels like she can't take it anymore, she wants to take it into another level, but she's scared she might lose him forever. She could never live with herself if that ever happens.

Téa dared to look at Atem seeing that he finally returned to her book. She suddenly remembered when she roamed the house and had those disturbing images and thoughts of him, one in a shower the other in his bed. She felt the heat rushing once more to her cheeks and cursed herself mentally for bringing this up. Finally after another ten minutes had passed, he closed her book, making her glance at him and sit in an upright position, she tucked one of her locks behind her ear and nervously asked," Well how is it?" she was afraid of the answer, but sighed in relief when he replied.

"Don't worry Téa, the subject is actually very interesting indeed and it's really easy…" Téa scoffed while crossing her arms on her chest muttering' easy for you to say'. Atem chuckled at her child antiques and continued"…we could start tomorrow if you like?" He asked her, Téa nodded her head while leaning towards him to grab the book that he placed at the corner of the table. Atem froze, she was very close to him, that he smelt once again her perfume that he was attracted to it, he felt light headed again. Téa finally grabbed the book while leaning back slowly but stopped in the middle to look at him. She was about to ask him something, but that's when she noticed that their faces were inches apart, and if she moved just a little forward then their lips will be dangerously close. They remained there unfazed; as if time has frozen they kept their gazes locked in each other eyes. Deep purple staring down to oceanic sparkling blue eyes. Atem suddenly couldn't control himself anymore, he started leaning forward, but Téa's cell phone suddenly rang making both of them jump slightly_._

Téa quickly recovered as she got out her cell phone from her back pack. She looked at the caller ID, telling Atem it was her mom, he nodded at her as she got up to stand near the fireplace. She flipped the mobile open and answered" Hey mom…yeah…I'm at my friend's house…studying ofcource mom what else…?!" Atem's heart was pounding like a hammer inside his chest. He couldn't believe he was this close in kissing Téa_,_ **What was I thinking? How could I be so careless? I was just about to do the biggest mistake in the name of friendship…suddenly I don't feel so certain anymore...maybe I was wrong…maybe Téa**** means much more to me than I ever thought..I think I may be…**he took a glance at Téa to see her waving her arms frantically in the air, apparently arguing with her mom. He glanced at her up and down, thinking what it would feel to taste her lips, hold her close to him and never let go like earlier, he started thinking of all the possibilities but it all narrowed down to one thing_…._**it's official I am falling for her…**

"Yes mom…don't worry I'm on my way…okay..Bye" Téa sighed in frustration and flicked her wrist to see that it was indeed 12 am. She blew of some air and heard Atem said,

"I think you're mother is quite upset, I never really knew time flew by that fast..." He stood up and walked towards her. Téa was still having it hard to breathe after what was about to happen moments ago_,_ **Was he actually going to kiss me? Or did I just hallucinate that!!?** She felt this bubble of excitement in her stomach but she didn't want to raise her hopes up just yet until she makes sure_, _**looks like this is going to be a long week for me, and the most interesting tutoring classes I've ever received.** Téa gulped and didn't notice that Atem was speaking to her all this time," I'm sorry what was that?" She asked,

Atem sighed, he thought she must be thinking about that almost kiss, he must put his feelings aside and to give her the first priorities and help her to pass the exam." Well I said since it's getting late…why don't we continue tomorrow like I said…oh and can you perhaps leave the books here, I will want to have a look at it again" He smiled at her, Téa mirrored his smile and walked past him to get her back pack from the floor. She then heard him speak once more as she was setting the books and papers on the coffee table." When is the exam by the way?" She laughed nervously while turning around she bit her lip when she saw him raise an eyebrow at her.

"Well…umm it's this Friday actually…" Atem looked shocked for a second but regained his composure again.

"Okay very well then…we will need to hurry and start early tomorrow Téa…the sooner the better ofcource…Do you have any exams tomorrow?" He asked hoping not. Téa, to his relief shook her head 'No'. Atem nodded at her, "Good so how about at noon you come, we could have lunch together then, What do you say?"

Téa smiled widely at him, "Okay! Sounds great to me, so tomorrow at noon got it…" She jolted it down on her mobile as a reminder. She then stuffed her cell phone in her back pack and swung it carelessly at her shoulders." Well I'm ready to go now…" Téa didn't want to leave, but reminded herself she'll see him again tomorrow, heck, she'll get to see him all week! Téa squealed inwardly as she went to the door hallway Atem following right behind her. Her heals clicking on the floor echoing through the hallway, Atem passed swiftly in front of her, because being the gentlemen he is opened the door for her. She stepped out into the fresh calming air. She turned around to notice Atem standing there with his gaze on her, he was actually debating on something, on what she doesn't know. She secretly hoped that he doesn't bring up that 'almost Kiss', she will not know what to say then.

"Well Atem I had fun today…and most important is that I finally saw you after like a month!" Téa exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air, indicating it was a long time indeed. Atem snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at Téa.

"No Téa it was _my _pleasure seeing you again...I'm glad you came to me for help…I'm even more happier that I am able to help you Téa...you know ofcource I always wish for you the best of luck in your exams…I know how this is important to you…so I'll do whatever it takes to help you with it!" Atem said in a determined way. Téa couldn't help but smile at him, tears almost formed in her eyes, _**it's **_**nice to have great friends to help you out...especially if it was from him.** Téa couldn't help it, so surprising herself and Atem she launched forward in his arms wrapping her arms around his broad neck. Atem just stood there with bewilderment, too shock to know what to do, so he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her waist. It felt so good to be close to her, he's heart was pounding so fast, that he wondered if Téa could actually hear it. His breath was hitched in his throat, he had never been that close to a woman before, especially her. He heard her murmur a 'Thank you Atem'. Whenever she says his name, his heart always skips a beat, Atem smiled while whispering 'You Welcome' in her ear.

Téa was yet again blushing like hell right now, she didn't know what occurred to her to make such a bold move like this, but she doesn't regret it. Again she felt safe, warmth and comfort being in his arms like that. She doesn't think she ever hugged the Pharaoh before, only this once on top of the train, but it was an awkwardly hug, her arms wrapped around his waist and arms. This is so much better. Realizing she was hugging him long enough, quickly stepped away still blushing_,_ **Ugh damn it! That's why I didn't add any blusher to my cheeks, I figured I'd be blushing on my own anyway, just when I look at him, and boy was I right.** She thought sarcastically." Well I better go now...or else mom will never make me go out this late again.." Téa smiled at Atem while moving down the steps, she turned around again and waved at him. She was about to continue down the road but stopped when Atem called out to her, "Yes?" She said.

"Do you need a ride home Téa, I don't think it's wise for you to walk like that all by yourself at this time of night?" Atem said seriously as he approached her. Téa giggled slightly_,_ **here he goes again, being so overprotective of me, **

"Atem don't worry I'll be fine I'm taking a Taxi, and don't argue with me, I swear I'll be fine it's only a 15 minute ride home…well judging the traffic that is…"

"Téa no! I will not allow you to do such a thing…I have my car with me…so common you're not bothering me at all I assure you Téa" Atem insisted. Téa looked around to notice there aren't any Taxi cars around and tonight the night looked all so creepy and suddenly the thought of just walking alone frightened her…as she glanced down at herself to see the short skirt she was wearing. Atem noticed her staring at her clothes and he figured immediately what was she thinking. The mere thought of any guy touching her just made his blood boil with anger. He grabbed her wrist gently and smiled at her nodding firmly. Téa finally gave in.

"Okay but only if you're sure..." She raised her index finger at him making her point clear. Atem just smiled to her and brought her to his garage, he finally reached his car, practically dragging Téa behind him. It was a nicely polished black car BMW model, he took out his car keys and pressed the button, once he heard the beep beep! signaling that it's unlocked. Téa 'oohed' at this making Atem chuckle slightly. He opened her passenger door, while gesturing his hands to go inside, Téa giggled at him "Why thank you Atem…you are such a gentle men" Téa winked at him while sliding inside, leaving Atem blushing a little. He closed the door and jogged slightly around the car while tossing his keys in the air. When he reached his door he opened it and climbed in. They both looked at each other and smiled. Atem shoved his car keys in the ignition, and started the engine, he removed the break and set it in reverse mode. So he used the mirror backed the car carefully, while steering his wheel, then he halted, shifted it to drive mode and accelerated forward at a speed of 80km.

* * *

During the way to her home, she kept taking glances at him and then quickly looks away blushing. Atem wasn't that innocent either whenever they stop at a traffic light he sneaks a couple glances at Téa. Even there were times when they look at the same time then quickly avert their eyes to stare at something else. They finally reached her house, it took only 10 minutes since it wasn't that crowded. They were still in Atem's car. Téa spoke first," Thank you Atem for everything, the Tutoring, putting up with me…"Atem laughed at that while shaking his head"…and of course giving me a ride home" Téa finished.

"No problem Téa, anytime…and don't forget tomorrow at noon, I'll be waiting for you" Atem said. Téa just nodded her head and thanked him once more while getting out of the vehicle. She reached her doorsteps taking out her keys, fidgeting with it for a while, then finally unlocked the door she took one last glance to see Atem waving at her. She smiled and waved back. Then she saw him turning his car around and around a corner until she couldn't seem him anymore. She closed the door slightly, and leaned on it sighing dreamily while she recalled all of the events that happened today with her_, _**This is the best day ever…you know I think instead of strangling Yugi, I'll just tackle him in a hug for talking me into this. **Téa laughed slightly imagining his face, she quickly rushed up stairs to her room. When she was finally done from all of her getting into bed routines she climbed into bed and fell asleep, dreaming of a certain Pharaoh.

**

* * *

**

Well, here it is I'm done with the first chapter, remember people this is only a two-shot. I really hope you like the story, I myself personally finds it a little, oh I don't know, Crappy? Lame? Well I'll never know, but I hope you review and give me your HONEST opinions. Well toodles. ^_^

~Lezley-Gardner~


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is it folks the second chapter and then the story is done, I really hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh!! Now carry on....

**Summary:** Téa has a huge test coming up...and the subject that she's suppose to be mourning about happens to be her most un bearable subject…HISTORY!…and you think that's all…but in fact she has more problems. The lesson was supposed to be about Ancient Egypt!!And she doesn't have a clue about a thing in this area..But…a certain ANCIENT Pharaoh might be the key to all her problems. So my fellow readers sit back, grab a snack…and let's see how Téa will be able to control herself for asking Atem to help her-grinning evilly-So will she ask him? or will she just let this go…and simply _fail_?!?Nope that was definitely not a choice for our dear friend Téa, even if the tutor is her **_biggest crush ever!! _...**

* * *

It was an early Tuesday morning, the weather today was quiet still, since summer is ofcource almost there, the air was quiet hot and had certain humidity to it. The sun was shining brightly as ever pouring its hot rays over Domino city. It was time for a new day to begin.

**BEEP-BEEP!** **BEEB-BEEP!**

There is a bundle that's sleeping peacefully on the King sized bed, wrapped in the velvet sheets was none other than Atem himself. He was sleeping peacefully, having a pleasant dream, his hand lying on his bare chest, and the other arm was swung over his head. There's no sound in the room except for the ticking of the clock and his steady breathing that his chest is heaving rising slowly, with every calm breath he takes. After few more snoozes from his alarm clock, Atem groaned and finally decided to wakeup. He turned off his Alarm, swung his legs on the side of his bed. He then rubbed his face with his hands yawning a bit and just sat there, trying to snap out of his sleeping mode, he rested his elbows on his thighs and hands still on his face, he moved his hands and brought one up to rub his temples while glancing at the clock it read 9 am_._

He got up from his bed wearing only his black boxers, heading to his bathroom down the hallway. He entered his bathroom barely making it to the sink he then turned the water hearing it rush, and splashed his face many times hoping he would snap those eyelids up. He looked at his reflection, just standing there_,_** ughh…What day is it today? Oh yeah it's Tuesday, **Atem sighed through his nose and turned off the water grabbed his toothbrush and started his every day morning routines.

Atem came out from his shower, wrapped only in a white towel dangerously low at his waist. Beads of water were trickling down his face to his well build chest. He opened his huge black closet, showing a nice neat and clean set of boxers and casual T-shirts and denim jeans. Hanging on the hanger was his formal suits, which he only uses them in certain occasions which are rarely. So he picked up a white short sleeved muscle T-shirt and a pair of black jeans. He drops the towel on the floor **(A/N:*Faints*)**and started dressing.

After he finished dressing he came down stairs and started making his daily coffee. When he was done he went to the living room holding a mug of black coffee, no sugar, no cream, completely black…that's how he liked it. He sat on the sofa; then took a sip from his hot coffee, sighing blissfully as the hot liquid poured down his dried throat. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, **Today I'm going to Tutor Téa****…**Atem sighed and rubbed his forehead**…I still hadn't figured out what's this affection I'm suddenly feeling for her…I did however figured that **_**maybe I am**_** falling head over heels…but that's impossible…**Atem checked his Rolex watch he had on and saw it's now 10:15 am. He then started remembering what happened yesterday. It all flashed through his mind, he really did enjoyed her company, but there were moments where he just couldn't hold himself together and stare at her for too long. He knew she must've noticed, he was failing miserably in trying to hide this sudden fondness of her. **Could it be that I just missed her that much? When this all of these feelings began? How did it began?** He was even about to ask himself why…but he started putting the pieces together.

**She has a golden heart indeed and always tries to cheer her friends whenever they're down. She's extremely beautiful, she's kind, a very talented dancer too, she always have this special aura about her, that makes anyone feel lovable and appreciated in life…always brings a smile to some ones face..**Atem smiled at that, while remembering their past adventures in attempting to save the world. Téa was always there for them and supporting them till the end. She believed in her friends,** She even believed in me! I remember in the whole Orichalcous ordeal…she stood by me, when I lost hope in bringing Yugi back. **Atem frowned slightly when he recalled the past events and how selfish he was in hunger for control and power. He shuddered slightly and shook his head. There were dark and good times. Atem flicked his wrist to see it was now 11 am, he looked down in his now empty mug and stood up to head for the kitchen sink. He started washing the mug and when he finished he placed it in the holder.

He rushed in his bedroom to clean his bed and tidy his room a little. He didn't want for Téa to come and assume he was living in a pig style! After he finished sorting out everything, he noticed the History book which belonged to Téa lying on his night stand, he remembered reading through it again yesterday. He figured it will be easy to explain to her those chapters, he didn't even need the book! Thanks to his memories back ofcource, he just wanted to know what courses in their syllabus are they taking. He grabbed the book and started to see which chapters are they going to start on first, he figured he will start with the easiest ones first, he didn't want to worry and confuse her about the subject. History was ofcource Atem's favorite subject, he remembered passing it with ease in his exam. He plopped down on bed, looking through her notes_._

_**

* * *

**_

_**BUUUUUZZZZZZ!!!!**_

Téa groaned and muttered a few curses here and there as she tried to get up from her bed. She raised her head carelessly bumping it by mistake on the borders." Ouch! Ugh…what a wake up call…ufff". She swung her toned legs and tossed her pink blankets on the floor, her hair was a mess all over her face. She blew off her bangs out of her eyes, after failing with so many attempts she grunted and just put them out of her way by her hands. She moaned as she slammed her fist on the alarm clock making it stop its annoying ringing. She got up from bed wobbling slightly when she finally made it to her bathroom, she accidentally slipped on the slippery floor and suddenly found herself inside her bath tub. She tried to stand up with a few grunts and mutters under her breath. She grabbed the shower handle and by accident turned on the water tap, she suddenly felt a rush of cold water on her body.

Téa yelped in surprise as she hurriedly tried to get out from the bath tub." Oooh oooh Cold cold!!" She finally managed to crawl out of her bath tub soaking wet from head to toe. "Damn it!!" She stared at her reflection angry at herself. Yep! Téa was definitely not a morning person. She finally stripped off her wet clothes and hit the shower.

After Téa had gotten out she started dressing and went downstairs to be greeted by the lovely smell of waffles and eggs. She sniffed through the air while heading to the source of the smell; the kitchen. When she reached there she saw her mother was indeed placing the breakfast hastily on the plates, she was rushing through the kitchen, apparently in a hurry trying to get everything done quickly or she will be late on her job. Téa took a glance at the watch as it read 9:30 am.

"Good morning Téa dear, I heard you screaming up there…did something happened?" Her mother asked as she slipped Téa her breakfast and poured her some fresh orange juice. Téa had one hand resting lazily on her cheek as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Nothing I just slipped….again" Téa replied in a bored tone. Her mother just laughed at her, making Téa glare playfully at her." It's not funny you know…" Téa pouted as she dug in her food.

"Oh Téa you could be such a klutz sometimes, you really need to be careful my dear…and _you_ want to be a dancer?" Téa's mother teased her, while laughing some more. Téa simply rolled her eyes and then smirked playfully.

"Say don't you have somewhere to go?" As soon as she said that, she saw her mom rushed quickly upstairs, and only a few minutes later, came back down all dressed. " Wow that was fast.." Téa murmured at her. Her mother came to her and kissed her head.

"Will you be going out today dear?" She saw Téa nod lazily_,_ **I'm meeting Atem today!** She exclaimed in her mind, if she ever told her mom about it, she'll just tease her all over again," Very well then sweetie , but don't be late for dinner okay?"

Téa smiled at her mother" Sure mom don't worry" She gave her mom a kiss on her cheek, then her mother quickly took off outside the house, leaving Téa blinking in confusion. She shook her head and continued finishing her breakfast.

* * *

After Téa was done, she was sitting upstairs on her bed with a bunch of clothes settling on the floor and some on her bed. Téa was diving under the pile of her clothes, trying to find something to wear before she goes at Atem's. She wanted to look beautiful for him, but nothing too fancy or it will just cause suspicion from her crush. She looked at her clock hanging on the wall and her eyes widen, it was already 11:30, that means only half an hour left for her to get ready! She frantically looked around her once more and found a dark jean short skirt; she grabbed it and then noticed a pair of white leggings. "Okay now the matching top…umm…" Téa looked around and saw a pile of blouses and t-shirts flowing carelessly at the edge of her bed. She scurried through it and grabbed a white tube top that hugs her curves. She didn't need a jacket since she figured it's going to be really hot today. She started dressing.

She looked everywhere for her high knee strap white sandals, but couldn't seem to find them, in that chaos of a room. She groaned and peered another look at the clock to see only 10 minutes left." Eeep!...I know it's here somewhere!! Where are they?!" She crouched down on her knees to look under her bed and there they were sitting under her bed. She quickly grabbed them and put them on. The spaghetti strapping's reached to her knees. She went to her hairdresser and blow dried her hair. She applied light make-up on her face...minus the blush**(A/N: Hint, Hint**), grabbed her jean back pack and hurried down the stairs almost tripping, she quickly grabbed her keys from her key holder and went outside locking the door behind her. She hurried down the streets, trying to adjust her back pack" Son of a …" she muttered under her breath. She got two fingers to her mouth and whistled loudly hollering "TAXI!!"

As soon as she said that, three Taxis halted immediately with a screech sound in front of her. Téa sweat dropped, but then rolled her eyes as the drivers were grinning pervetly at her. She picked the least intimidating one, and climbed inside while the other two just drove away sulking. She gave directions to the driver as they drove away to Atem's house.

* * *

Atem was now pacing in front of the fireplace in the living room, he took another glance and it read 12:30" Where is she? She's late." Atem sighed as he was about to slouch down on his couch, but heard the door bell ringing. He jogged quickly and opened the door to reveal a very apologizing looking Téa.

"Atem! I am sooooo sorry. I know I'm late, it's just I took a shower then had late breakfast then I was looking for something to wear so I kinda lost track of time…" she kept on babbling about this and that, Atem just sighed and closed his eyes while shaking his head at her"… and quickly hurried downstairs, I almost tripped by the way then I w—"She was cut off when Atem finally pressed his long gentle fingers on her lips shushing her. Téa immediately had her first blush of the day...now imagine ofcource she'll be doing that the entire day. Téa felt like an idiot rambling out like that.

"Shh... It's okay Téa, I was worried you lost your way on coming here that's all…and it's only half an hour late…so no big deal" He gently told her as he removed his fingers from her lips_,_ **She has such soft lips, I wonder how will it feel agai—Stop! No here I go again, I mustn't do this, it isn't right thinking about her like this…Oh Ra! Please make this day pass without me doing anything that I might regret. **

Atem stepped aside to let her in, and so she did. This was ofcource the first time in seeing his house in daylight, again it brought a comfort and warm feeling, but suddenly she was so nervous as Atem led her to the dining area, saying if she don't mind studying there, she shook her head' it's okay'. She inhaled sharply as he went behind her to grab the chair for her, once she was seated he pushed her gently inside a little.**Oh man…I'm going to stay with him maybe the whole day, who knows? Sure I was alone with him yesterday, but that was only for like 2 hours and now he's going to start teaching me, oh god! Please don't make me make a fool out of myself today, please. **Téa begged helplessly in her mind as she watched Atem took a seat on her right, she saw her History book wide opened and a couple of sharpened pencils an eraser and other tools which might come in handy. There were her notes and other blank papers, she figured, they will use it as draft for explanation.

Atem cleared his throat, making Téa look up at him, she blushed embarrassingly while turned slightly the other way, she finally heard him speaking,

"Well I've decided we do the easy chapters first Téa, what do you say?" He asked her with a professional tone in his voice. Téa smiled at him,

"Sure! I'd like that…an easy start...I really hope I will be able to grasp the subject quickly though" Téa ended her sentence a little desperate. Atem placed his hand on top of her giving her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Téa, a smart girl like you can easily understand anything...I'm sure that after we finish, you will look at the subject as if it was nothing!" Atem explained to her, making Téa smile awkwardly at him. She was busy trying to control her blush anyway. Atem removed his hand from her, making the warmth disappear; he frowned slightly, but was quickly gone as soon as it came. He slid the book closer to her leaning forward a little so he also can get a better view.

"Okay Téa the first chapter we'll be talking about the land of Egypt first about its culture where was it located, how and why the pyramids were made, ofcource we'll be also learning about the past Pharaoh's, they even actually talked about me.." He said quiet proud, Téa was smiling and nodded saying 'I can't wait', while winking at him, making him blush slightly he thanked Ra that she didn't see as she was focused on the said book in front of them."…a-and we'll also ofcource learn about their stories and the Priests and servants of the Pharaoh's stories…I was the last Pharaoh and since I only ruled for a short time …since…well you know I died at young age, while sealing my soul inside the puzzle…" He looked at Téa to see her looking sadly at him.

"I'm sure you were a great Pharaoh Atem, you cared so much for your people and kingdom, that you actually sacrificed your own life…I actually hate it that there isn't much about you mentioned in all the books of History, ugh they're completely clueless. Can you believe they actually still refer to you as the nameless Pharaoh?! I mean doesn't that bother you?" Téa finally finished while cupping her cheeks in her hand and resting her elbow on the table.

Atem smiled sweetly at her, he opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again_,_ **I didn't know she actually cared that much...**just by thinking that, his heart again started pounding viciously; he slightly clutched his chest as if fearing that his heart might actually just burst out. Then he finally spoke," Well Téa I actually don't mind at all, it's not their fault, _I've_ buried and stashed away all the history concerning my past life, fearing of evil may find it, remember why I locked away my soul in the first place, I was _obliged_ to do it, I had no other choice since it was the only way of defeating Zorc, sealing him with me, with my real name placed as a password, also as to why I even erased my memories…" Atem paused a little then added "....but you know if you're really that disappointed…after that I can talk to you a little about my past…I'm actually surprised you're still eager to find out more about me." He said with a smirk plastered on his handsome features. Téa smiled sheepishly at him, while biting her lips looking at him cutely.

"Well ofcource I still want to know more about you, how did you rule? What were your first impressions when you found out that you have been bestowed the safety of the city on your shoulders at such young age! You were only 16! Am I correct? You really are the bravest Pharaoh of all…" Téa then half laughed and half scoffed"…We've been friends for like 5 years now and yet…" She looked at Atem to see him staring at her with intensity and a slight shocked expression on his face"…I know nothing about your past life…" She ended with a whisper, still staring at him_._

Atem finally broke the gaze, and looked down on the table he suddenly flashed a smile at her showing his white set of teeth. Téa blushed deep crimson red as she also smiled shyly at him, "Well I'm guessing the reason as to why you know little about me is that you never asked…until today..." He still kept his smile while staring at her form, which was trying to hide from him, by apparently sliding slowly under the table, he chuckled_,_ **Why Is she like this whenever she's near me? I mean I've never seen her act like this when she's around the rest of the gang. Could she actually be nervous? But why? Am I really that mysterious to her?...**Atem frowned but he was actually flattered that she's trying to know him_,_ **I'm actually surprised that she even trust me that much…she's quite a girl.**

"Téa..." Atem said regaining back her concentration"…I promise you after we finish and you're done from your exams, we could hang out and you can know more about me, I can even know more about you. How about that?" Téa blinked at him innocently_,_ **Does he mean like a date?!** She was thrilled when he said that, so she immediately nodded her head quickly at him as he laughed at her behavior, sending shivers down her spine." Well then…let's start shall we?" He inquired. Téa simply nodded her head and sat in an upright position, ready for her first lesson.

* * *

Three hours had past, and already Téa had learned so much about the said subject. Every details Atem had already explained it to her. Ofcource, without the occasional laughter here and there, also some blushing had occurred along with few jokes and just fooling around. Téa was surprised about this new Atem, every second that passes by, it's like she's also learning more and more about him. That side of him attracted her more and more. Whenever Téa makes a mistake he'll hit her playfully with the ruler, which makes her chortle nervously and embarrassingly. Atem would just chuckle when she blushes, he's becoming more and more attached to her and he just can't help it. Now they have already discussed about the Egyptian life, how do they survive? And what do they do to earn for living?

The people of Ancient Egypt used to built mud brick homes in villages and in the country. They grew some of their own food and traded in the villages for the food and goods they could not produce. They also learned about Egypt being divided into two lands, 'The black land' and 'The red land'. Atem started explaining the differences between those two lands, Téa would just nod her head and jolt down the information in her notes. Téa now knew why they built the Pyramids in the first place, the ancient Egyptians built pyramids as tombs for the Pharaohs and their queens. The pharaohs were buried in pyramids of many different shapes and sizes from before the beginning of the Old Kingdom to the end of the Middle Kingdom.

Now they finally reached the part were Téa is completely disgusted by it, and every time she'll stop Atem and cups her mouth with her hand. Atem just laughs at her while she glares playfully at him. The lesson that Téa is completely mortified by is 'The Mummification'

"Téa you need to hear it out, it's actually in your syllabus!" Atem told her while trying to hide his laugh from the brunette that's sitting next to him.

"Eww…but Atem it's disgusting…I can't handle this, any minute now I swear I'm going to puke!" Téa told him, while trying to stop her gagging, she'll never going to forget the incident if she vomited on her crush! Atem sighed while smirking at her, he decided to just continue.

"Well I'm terribly sorry Téa, but here it is. The process of the Mummification like I said contains two stages, **Embalming the body **and also **Wrapping the body**…" He stopped to see Téa clearing her throat and leaned forward a little in order to listen intensively, Atem gulped"…o-okay in the first stage, First, his body is taken to the tent known as 'ibu' or the 'place of purification'. There the embalmers wash his body with good-smelling palm wine and rinse it with water from the Nile. Then they have to remove his organs since ofcource they're the first one to decompose, an—Téa look here please…okay so in order to do that they have to cut the left side of the body…" Atem then decided to tease her, so he flashed his famous smirk at her making her blink in confusion, then he started to demonstrate on how and from where they remove the organs.

He slid closer to her and began talking again" Okay so they remove the liver, lungs, stomach and intestines…" he started tickling her stomach which earned a laugh from her.

"Haha…okay…haha..A-Atem s-s-stop…hahahaha…I get it I swear I get it…" Atem was chuckling, he loved to hear her laugh.

"Well that's not all, Do you want to know how do they remove the brain?" He asked her as if daring her to say yes. Téa looked wide-eyed at him and raised her hands to her ears while shaking her head.

"N-no…thank YOU very much…but I think I would pass that…Atem no! No!" She started laughing as he was tapping on her nose.

"They go and get a loooong hook…Stay still Téa! Hahaha…..then they SMASH the brain…" Téa grabbed his hands to pull him away from her while giggling like crazy and shaking her head from side to side" NO! hahaha Atem I don't want to hear it.." She clamped her hand on her ears, Atem started pulling her hands while laughing so hard.

"Annnnd after they smash the brain…you got that they SMASH your brain and then, pull it right through your nose! Téa? Téa are you okay? You don't look so good?" Atem asked after his laughter deceased into small chuckles. He got his answer right away when Téa quickly clutched her stomach and ran with speed upstairs to the bathroom. Atem blinked from the sudden flash. He stood up and followed her upstairs, to hear vomiting. Atem flinched suddenly feeling sorry for her. He went inside the bathroom, to see that indeed Téa was crouching on the floor with her head bend down in the toilet. He grabbed her hair, to prevent any puke getting on it.

"I'm sorry Téa…I didn't know it was that bad for you…" He whispered to her softly feeling guilty. Suddenly there were soft giggles coming from her, Atem blinked at her from behind, not understanding what's so funny all of a sudden." Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again with uncertainty. Téa shook her head yes and heard a muffling sound coming from her, "I beg your pardon?"

"Don't worry about it, but if you continue this again, I'll make sure to suck YOUR brain when you're sleeping…at _night_." Téa turned around with a devilish smirk forming on her glossy lips. Atem chuckled nervously at her, he made a mental note, not to get on her bad side again…ever. He remembered when Joey used to do that, he winced from the memory. He flashed her a smile making her blush slightly. She stood up from the floor with Atem's help. She went to the sink and started washing and rinsing her mouth, she heard Atem say if she needs a glass of water, she said yes, plus a mint pole. He smiled at her and went downstairs to the kitchen to get what he needed. When Téa was done, she also went downstairs into the dining room.

Téa sat once again in her chair and started doing some questions about the chapters they've completed, so far they managed to finish two chapters since they were the easiest as Atem says, and they're not that long. Téa sighed as she was once again stuck in a question. She rubbed her sore throat, wishing for that glass of water. She failed in hearing footsteps coming from behind. "That's wrong…" Atem whispered softly from behind her, Téa jumped and swiped her head towards his direction. She immediately regretted doing that. Their faces were so close from each other, she stared at him to see him focused on the question, not bothering to look at her. She kept staring and was blushing like mad when her eyes landed on his soft lips. She was frozen there couldn't move, she heard him speak to her but she didn't pay attention.

Atem noticed that Téa wasn't looking on her page, so without leaving his gaze from the paper. He grabbed her chin gently as he slowly turned her head towards the paper. Téa's face was lit like the Christmas lights, she couldn't believe this, he's trying to explain her something, but is she paying attention? Nooo…she's just too busy thinking how good will it feel to kiss him, _**Yeah I can almost imagine it, Hey Atem how about we turn this Study session into a Make-out session? What do you say? **_She thought sarcastically, she cursed herself under her breath, making Atem raise an eyebrow at her. He was explaining to her the question but apparently she wasn't listening again. He figured she must be tired, after all they were studying for three hours now without even taking a break."Téa do you want to finish this later, let's say tomorrow, we did some decent studying today, so why not take a break and go have lunch?" He asked her sweetly still standing behind her chair. Téa looked up at him to find that he's staring at her, Téa was confused, then it hit her,_** You idiot he just asked you a question! Just say yes! And please enough of these embarrassing scenes you're doing! I can't believe that I actually vomited in front of the guy!!**_ Téa smiled at him which again caused this funny feeling in his chest.

He never realized until now when she turned her head towards him, they were very close, _real _close. Atem again felt like his drowning into these blue-eyes. Téa was also entranced in his deep purple eyes. Atem was about to lean closer, but something snapped and brought him back to reality, he abruptly moved away from her while shakily handed her the glass of water right under her nose. Téa was quiet disappointed but she made sure she doesn't show it. She took the glass and drank hungrily to ease her sore and dry throat. She heard Atem speak again,

"Uhm…okay then…we'll just call it a day, so pack your things I'm thinking it's better if we have lunch outside…"_**For the sake of both of us, at least we will be surrounded by people, so I think I can maintain that 'desire' of mine…**_ He saw Téa nodding her head and smile at him as she set the glass down. She stood up from the chair, making Atem back away a little and went to stand in front of her helping her in packing her things."By the way you did great today, How does it feel that you at least mastered two chapters from the subject?" He asked Téa, they both were aiming to grab the sharpener, which ended their hands clasped in each other. Atem stood wide-eyed as Téa bowed her head down, blushing."Urhm…here." Atem handed her the sharpener, which she gladly took it and stuffed it in her bag.

"W-well I think it was easy…neglecting the disgusting parts…no offence…you know, you should be grateful you locked your soul in a puzzle, otherwise if you died these normal deaths, then your BRAIN would've been sucked out" Téa shuddered as Atem simply laughed at her, he heard her speak again, "Sooo…where will we go for lunch?" Téa asked Atem eager to find out, she knew it wasn't a date, but just the thought of going somewhere together gave her goose pumps.

"Hmm…well I'm actually thinking of going to that café you and I went back in the day, in our little outing remember?" He said, Téa smiled at him, as she was recalling that day. She never knew that Yugi actually set them up on this so called 'Blind Date'. However, she did enjoyed his company so much.

"Sure! I'd like that…" She finally finished putting everything in her bag pack and slouched it on her shoulder."Well common let's go, oh what time is it?" Atem looked at his Rolex it read 3:30 pm. He told her the time Téa just nodded. He passed by her and that sudden breeze from him, made her smell his cologne. She felt light headed, as she quickly followed him down the hallway, he opened the door of his house. They both stepped outside, Atem locking the door as he and Téa arrived at his car. They climbed in and drove to the said café.

* * *

Atem and Téa were now sitting in the café, sipping their coffee as they have already finished their meals. Atem was glancing out of the window, while occasionally took glances at the blue-eyed girl in front of him. When they lock gazes they just smile at each other. Finally after they were done, Atem paid for the check, ignoring Téa's pleas, that she should pay half of it. He said a real gentlemen will not make a woman pay for him, Téa just rolled her eyes at him. Now they were just driving through the city, talking about the last events that happened in both of their lives. They both enjoyed each other's company dearly. Téa read the time on the digital clock in his car, it read 5pm, she remembered promising her mom, that she'll be back before dinner. So when they finally reached Atem's house, the two of them just sat in front of the fireplace. Until Téa broke the silence.

"It was a great day today Atem, thank you again for doing this. I mean it _was_ just in a short notice…" Atem smiled at her, as he looked down to get a better view of her angelic face.

"Like I said Téa, it was no trouble at all, I'm having fun myself" He winked at her causing her to blush for the 100th time today. Téa took a glance at the living room watch to see it was now 6:15 pm. She looked at Atem as she stood up, making Atem also stand."What's wrong?"

"Well I forgot that I had to go home before dinner, mom is going to kill me, can you give me a ride home Atem, if it isn't much trouble for you?" Téa told him, Atem only shook his head.

"Not at all…say why don't we walk over there?" Téa smiled and nodded her head. They both headed outside into the calming weather, the breeze made Téa's hair flow around her face, making it a breath taking sight for Atem. They made their way down the road that lead to Téa's house. On the way, Téa felt the night breeze is getting chillier, so she started rubbing her arm up and down causing friction, to heat up. Atem saw that, he cursed himself for not bringing his jacket, so he did the one thing that came across his mind. He hugged her, tight.

Téa tensed when Atem wrapped his strong arms around her shoulder. She was taken aback by the sudden gesture from him."I saw you were cold, I hope you don't mind" it felt so good for him to have her in his arms like that, he could feel her petite form shivering slightly, so he embraced her tighter.

"N-no it's okay,Thanks" Téa smiled at him. He nodded his head while stuffing his hands in his pocket. After 10 minutes of walking, they finally reached their destination. He brought her to the door step, while removing his arms so she can get the keys from her bag, when she finally got it out, she looked at Atem and thanked him again for walking her home. He smiled at her making her knees buckle, she has to get inside the house first, but she wanted to do something she always wanted to do the whole day. So she did it, she kissed him but on the cheeks. Atem felt lightning rage coursed through his body by just one simple kiss from her. His cheeks had a tint of red, Téa finally pulled away, the kiss lasted half a min, _**His cheeks are so soft**_. Téa was quiet shock to see the Pharaoh blushing. She giggled slightly as she waved at him one last time. She went in and closed her door, with Atem still standing there, he absent-mindlessly brought his hand to where she kissed him on his cheek. His lips were parted slightly from the shock, he suddenly smiled a dreamy smile, _**Wow now imagine how these soft lips of her will feel against my own. **_He rubbed his cheek slowly, he could still feel a ghostly faint of her lips. He sighed dreamily, and stepped down the steps, he gave one last look to her front door, and then carried out his way to his home.

* * *

The days passed by quickly and it was now Thursday night. Atem and Téa's last tutor lesson. They finally finished all of the lessons that Téa didn't comprehend at the first. She was now more relaxed and comfortable when she's around him, they learned more and more about each other when each day passes by. They were now sitting in the dining room, discussing about how the Egyptians knew the time back then. It was very interesting for Téa, she actually began to like the subject, it wasn't so bad. Well she figured when her mother always used to tell her, 'If you like the teacher, then you'll have the will and potential in liking and taking the subject seriously'. Well she already has a huge crush on Atem and he is an excellent teacher too. Téa was resting her head in the palm of her hand listening with great interest to Atem. She would even sometimes day dream about him and her, she couldn't possibly sleep, thanks to Atem's deep voice, also the lesson with him was far from boring.

"So basically what you're telling me, is that you guys were using a water clock??" Téa asked in bewilderment. Atem simply nodded while explained to her more.

"Exactly… The water clock was a container with marks on the inside walls and a hole in the base. When water was poured into the container, it slowly dripped out of the hole in the base. This made the water level in the container drop. When the water dropped from one mark to the next, it meant that an hour had passed." Atem finished explaining it to her, Téa was in awe.

"Wow! Fascinating…you know Atem, History isn't so bad at all…thanks to you I'm actually loving the subject", _**But I'm loving the one whose teaching the subject more**_. Atem nodded and offered that he'll write for her the notes, to give a rest to her hands from all that writing, Téa smiled. She looked at her watch to see it was now 10pm, she begged her mother to stay late today, since tomorrow is the Exam, so she'll want to review till the last minute with Atem, thankfully her mother agreed. Téa sighed tiredly while rubbing her temples, this had been the longest week, she didn't even slept that well, since the last two days she had Physics and Biology exams. Atem studied Téa to see her yawning a bit, _**She's been working so hard these past few days…she's truly a remarkable woman, I think I do like her more than a friend…I've tried so hard in pushing my feelings aside, so far I'm doing great…but I don't know how long can I last…**_Atem ended his thoughts when he heard Téa speak again."Hey Atem, do you think I'll do well in tomorrow's exam…I'm actually having second thoughts…" Téa nervously asked him. Atem grinned at her and held her hand in his, he was even rubbing it subconsciously with his thumb. Téa glanced down on their hands, she fought back a blush. She looked up and stared at his eyes.

"Have no fear Téa, I know you'll do just fine in your exam…you've studied so hard and a hard working girl like you, will definitely end up with good results, I assure you" Atem comforted her never leaving her hand. "Say do you want to review now, one last time?" Téa nodded her head. An hour passed by and it was now 11pm. Which meant it was time for Téa to go home.

Atem and Téa stood up from their chairs and started collecting her things. Atem managed to convince Téa to stay just for a while. She was now sitting on the living room couch, with her bag pack on the coffee table, she was flipping through the channels on the TV, Atem was busy preparing a light snack for them. Giving up when found nothing interesting she turned off the TV and decided to see what was taking Atem so long. She was half way down to the kitchen, when she almost bumped into him holding two plates of his Turkey sandwich and a glass of milk. Téa gasped" Oh Atem…here let me help you" She gracefully took one plate from him, carefully they reached to the sofa and sat.

Atem gave Téa her glass of milk while smiling sweetly at her. Téa took a sip from it and began eating her now favorite dish. Atem also began digging in. They both sat their talking and laughing with each other. After that Téa was done eating, she actually offered to go and wash the dishes this time, but Atem refused. However, Téa didn't take no for an answer.

"So Atem…" They were both washing the dishes next to each other"…When are you going back to college?" Atem rinsed and washed his plate, while glancing at Téa from the corner of his eyes.

"Actually I'll be starting after tomorrow on Saturday" Atem replied. They were finally done and dried their hands by the kitchen towel. They went back to the living room. Atem brought one of his thick old books and started reading through it, Téa sat there next to him, occasionally sneaking glances at her crush, _**This could be it, because later he will be so busy, I must tell him now how I feel about him…it will be foolish to waste this opportunity…okay I'll try and make a move…**_Téa moved a little closer to him, Atem felt the couch move beside him, so he looked to the side to see Téa getting closer and closer to him. Atem raised an eyebrow at this, he gulped, _**What is she trying to do? This is too close for comfort! **_

"Atem?" Téa snapped his attention to her.

"Y-Yes T-Téa…" he cleared his throat, since his voice sounded a little hoarse.

"There's….something I've been trying to tell you for a while now, almost like from the first time I met you…"She trailed off, thinking it over and over in her head, _**No! I can't…!**_Téa again felt a warm feeling on her hand. She saw Atem placing his book on the coffee table, giving her his full attention. He smiled, that warm smile of his, nodding his head, urging her to continue.

"Go on…What is it you want to say to me Téa…you know you can tell me anything…I mean these past few days we've gotten close, right?" He saw Téa nodding her head unsurely, Atem frowned, _**She's nervous again, but why? What is this big thing she want to tell me..?**_

Téa inhaled sharply while closing her eyes, _**This is it…**_" Atem when I first met you, I always wanted to find out more about you, you were such a mystery to me, and I've been drawn to you ever since. I was eager to find out who you are? And from where did you come from? And all these questions kept bombarding in my head…then when I started getting closer and closer to you…I've been att--" Téa suddenly stopped she couldn't do it, she was actually this close in telling him how she feels…_**Why did I stop? It's his eyes, they're staring deep into mine…I-I can't handle this…no…I have to get outta here now!**_

Téa abruptly stood up while grabbing her bag with her "I have to go". She quickly hurried down the hallway, Atem didn't even had the time to think nor blink, he rushed behind her and stopped her from going out. Téa opened the door but it was immediately slammed shut by Atem's hand preventing her from going outside. Téa's back was facing Atem. She bit her lip and her head was bowed down. Atem however still had his hand pressed against the door, and he was downright confused, first they were talking and laughing with each other, so what suddenly changed Téa's mood and behave like that.

"Téa what's wrong?….Téa please look at me…look at me!" Atem suddenly heard sobbing coming from the girl in front of him, she was shaking terribly. He sighed and brought his hands on both of her shoulder, making her turn around. When she was fully facing him, he couldn't see her eyes, since her bangs are covering them from view. He heard her sniffling and sobbing, _**Is she crying?! But why? Did I do something to her? She mentioned that she was**_** 'drawn**_**' to me? What did she meant by that?? **_Atem decided to try and speak to her again "Téa please..tell me what happened? Was it something I said or done? Please answer me Téa…"

Still no response, Atem sighed he tried to tilt his head downwards to see her beautiful face, she saw him do that, thinking he looked cute, she smiled slightly. Atem saw the corner of her lips tugging upward a little, he smiled at that and cupped her chin in his hand, he gently made her look up at him. When he saw her eyes his heart lurched suddenly. **Oh Ra…she's so beautiful. **Téa blushed by his bold move, she wanted to hide her face, but she couldn't help but stare at his deep purple eyes, it was like a magnet that drew her to him. Atem saw her blush which earned her a deep chuckle from him. Téa felt a shiver run down her spine, when hearing his rich deep voice, the voice she fell in love with." Téa…" Atem finally spoke. Téa instantly looked up at him, and again she found herself entranced by his lovely eyes. Atem stared at her for a minute to, he felt himself drowning into her beautiful ocean sparkling blue eyes, with a hint of red from crying a bit."Please tell me…" he gently whispered to her.

Téa sighed while closing her eyes, _**I'm afraid if I tell him I might lose him forever…I will never forgive myself…never...I-I love him so much…ugh…I hate crying, **_this was all too much for her, she felt moisture form in her eyes again, slowly cascading it's way at each side of her face, she bit her lips from losing control again and showing weakness in front of him. Atem wiped away her tears with his thumb, softly speaking to her again, "Please Téa…no more tears…I hate seeing you like this.."

Téa nodded at him, Atem smiled at her which made Téa smile again, "There you go…your beautiful smile…don't ever remove it from your face again, got that?" Once again Téa's blush deepen and she felt she couldn't breathe anymore, she hoped she doesn't faint. Atem only laughed slightly, then he remembered this sudden cause. "Now what is it you wanted to tell me Téa?" He needed to know, he's not going to let her out, unless she says what's wrong.

"…." Téa stiffened, she didn't know what to say anymore, but she decided to just blurt it out and wait for the outcome." Atem I'm so attracted to y-you…in fact I'm in love with you…" She said it an almost whisper,but Atem heard it clearly, somehow he just needed to make sure, he just couldn't believe what he just heard. He removed his hand from under her chin, and stepped away slightly to look at her with a shock expression on his face. Téa took that as a bad sign, she wanted to disappear in front of him right here, right now! _**I knew it! He doesn't' feel the same way, I completely blew it! Me and my big mouth! I screwed up big time!**_ Téa's hand turned into fists, she was shaking uncontrollably she quickly turned around, but was once again stopped by Atem's deep voice .

"…I never knew I was actually going to hear those words from you Téa…I am in complete shock…" Téa couldn't bear to hear more, she was about to twist the knob of the front door, but what Atem said next made her whole world spin around her."I think, no! I know that…I love you too Téa" Atem finally said, _**I feel so overwhelmed with joy, she actually did feel the same way, was that why she was nervous, this explains everything now….wait why isn't she say anything? **_Atem then saw her turn around, her pink skirt swishing as she did so.

"D-did you just say….", _**No! I must be hearing things…**_Atem smiled as he approached her slowly. His heart was pounding so fast, Téa began to think that maybe she did hear right, maybe he does love her, then her heart suddenly stopped beating for a second.

"I love you Téa Gardner…I think I always have" Atem smiled at her, as he embraced her. He felt Téa's tears dripping on his blouse but he didn't care, all he cared about was that the girl of his dreams is finally in his arms.

"I can't believe this is actually happening.." Téa began saying, while rubbing her face on his firm chest, she could smell his cologne engulfing her"…This is so good to be true…Atem am I dreaming?" Téa looked up at him with a smile and tearful eyes, while wrapping her arms around his neck.

Atem gazed down on her, pure love was visible in his eyes, he smiled at her" No Téa, you're not dreaming…this is all happening….this is real." He whispered gently to her, while removing her soft bangs from her eyes.

"Prove it" Téa said,

"With pleasure" Atem replied, he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, bringing her closer to him than ever, he dipped down and pressed his warm lips against her soft ones. He started moving his mouth on hers, the kiss was filled with heat and passion, it was a small kiss, a kiss between newly lovers, but it was enough to make Atem's head travel to cloud nine, and for Téa she felt she died and went to heaven. She couldn't believe she was actually kissing Atem! But god it felt so good she thought. They finally broke their kiss, their foreheads were touching as well as their noses. They were both panting slightly, from all of this sudden eruption of emotions.

Téa felt the air around her becoming hotter, or was it just her, she thought. She was now completely aware, that this was no dream, she actually kissed the man of her dreams. Téa could still feel his hot breath against her lips, it made her shiver slightly, goose pumps was slowly making its way on her arms and entire body. Atem was staring at her with love and intensity, he couldn't believe how great it was tasting her lips. He didn't want to let go of her, he heard her speak, "That was amazing Atem…I love you so much!" Atem was touched by that, that he hugged her again very closely, pressing his body against hers. They stayed there with her in his arm embracing each other never letting go. He took in her sweet scent of Jasmine, while he buried his face in the crook of her neck, he murmured 'I love you too' to Téa_. _Téa heard him and smiled, she was also ten shades of red right now, feeling his firm chest against her, and his spices perfume that he always wore was all too much for her.

Atem pulled away slightly, still grabbing her waist, Téa's arms were still on his neck, Téa closed her eyes leaning a little forward to him, she whispered, "Do it again"

Atem obliged what she asked him, and once again engulfed her lips with his in a more heated passion kiss than the first one. He kissed her hungrily, he buried one hand in her hair and the other was right beneath her jaw, on her long neck. Téa almost lost her balance and gasped when she felt moisture on her lips, it was Atem's tongue. When she gasped, Atem took the chance quickly and coaxed her with his tongue. He started licking and sucking her tongue, while scrapping it on her teeth as well. Téa felt that she could no longer breathe, but she didn't care. The kiss was so hot that she didn't want to let go, Atem's breathing never seemed a problem for him, he was busy pleasuring her by his heated kiss. Téa tilted her head sideways to kiss him fully, Atem moaned in her mouth, she slid her arms from his neck and began rubbing it on his well built chest. Atem failed to restrain a groan emitting from his mouth. Téa finally broke the kiss while finding it hard to breathe, Atem's eyes were still closed, trying to restrain his dizziness. They rested their foreheads against each other both eyes closed, panting heavily.

Atem was about to kiss her again, but her phone rang suddenly causing Téa to jump, Atem chuckled huskily as he saw Téa was about to fall, he tightened his grip on her. They smiled at each other. Téa quickly took out her cell phone and saw that it was her mom calling she rolled her eyes and scoffed. She flipped the phone open and answered,

"Yes mom…yeah I know what time is it…" Téa checked her watch to see it was past mid-night, _**Shit! I completely forgot I have an exam tomorrow! "**_Okay mom…yes I'm at Atem's house…your coming to get me?...No no it's okay…okay.." Téa started giving directions, while Atem snuck behind her and hugged her waist, applying soft kisses on her neck" uhh-huh Y-yes…No! I'm okay…you turn right no! left…you turn left!" Atem smirked as he was still trying to distract her…he brought one of his arms and grabbed her free hand, gliding it up in the air wrapping it around his neck. Téa wanted so badly to just hung up on her mom before she figures out why is she panting so hard, and Atem's teasing is not helping. He freed his hand from her, Téa never letting go of his neck. He started slowly sliding and caressing his hand down her bare arm to her arm pit. Téa suddenly shuddered and began giggling when he slowly tickled her arm pit. "No mum no ones w—with me..shh Ate—ss-top…Yeah mom I'm alone…Atem?....he's in the bathroom…okay I'll be waiting..bye".

Téa shut her mobile quickly, Atem turned her around so she can face him, she glared at him softly, "What was that?" She asked half-serious half–laughing.

"What was what?" He shrugged his shoulders at her making her role her eyes and laugh at him. She stuffed her cell phone back in her bag and was about to ask Atem something, but he cut her off by giving her a quick peck on the lips, and another one and another one. It was about to turn into another make-out but Téa stopped him,

"No Atem…mom is going to be here any minute now…so—Atem! Ha ha Stop!..." Atem began tickling her again…while applying soft butterflies kisses on her jaw down to her long now kiss-bruised neck. He stopped suddenly, sensing it will be better if he doesn't act on his instincts right away. He looked down at her and smiled, Téa smiled at him. She then flunged herself on him and sighed dreamily, "This is the best day ever Atem, I can't believe were actually together!" Téa exclaimed happily. Atem started rubbing circles in motion on her back. He sighed in affection.

"To tell you the truth Téa, I never thought we would've ended together…that's until you suddenly showed up on my door step few days ago…I kept always having that weird feeling when I'm around you…I think when you told me how you felt, I finally began to understand..that this was actually love…"Atem sighed as he hugged her tighter" I realized that I love you so much Téa, no woman ever made me feel that way, ever. You're now so special to me, you have a special place right here…in my heart" By the time Atem finished Téa looked up at him, tears in her eyes," Hey…Hey…what did I say?" Atem softly said to her, Téa shook her head,

"No Atem…that's my tears of joy…that was actually the nicest thing anyone has ever told me…" She started laughing "If Yugi never talked me into this…"

"Yugi you say?" Atem interrupted her, Téa giggled slightly while nodding,

"Yep it was Yugi who suggested that I go and ask help from you…I actually didn't want to go…I was afraid to bother you…but I'm glad I took a chance and went" She smiled at him, while removing her tears from her eyes." I actually got what I needed…and more.." Atem smiled at her knowing what she meant. Suddenly the doorbell rang startling both of the couples. Atem gently let go of Téa and went to open the door. Téa's mom was standing there with a very suspicious look on her face, she glanced at her daughter to see her trying to avoid her gaze, she looked down to see she was crying and her shirt was slightly jumbled, then she looked at the boy next to her, to see that indeed his shirt was ridden a little up, and top it all, both of them were looking flushed and panting heavily.

"Exactly what is the meaning of this?" She had a little sly twinkle in her eyes, knowing exactly what had happened between the two. Téa blushed immediately while Atem crossed his arms on his chest, Téa quickly decided to step in,

"Uhmm…mom meet Atem…my…Boyfriend…" Téa said sheepishly, she looked up to see her mother had a shock expression on her face, she gulped.

"AAAAHHH!! TEA!!I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!!" Téa's mom squealed with delight as she suffocated her daughter in a hug. Atem had a baffled expression on his face and smiled. Téa on the other hand was finding it hard to breathe.

"Uhmm..mom a little air here please..c-can't b-breathe!" Téa managed to choke out, Téa's mother quickly released her from the hug, and looked at her.

"THIS IS SO GREAT! MY BABY IS GROWING UP….BUT WAIT A MINUTE ATEM!" Atem flinched from her high pitch sound he tried to cover his ears," Téa honey isn't that the same Atem I heard you cry about him in your room, few months ago..ohh this is soo sweet…you guys are finally together'" Téa was blushing like hell right now,

"MOM! Do you mind?" Téa's mother just giggled at her and turned to face Atem,

"You know you are a handsome young fellow, no wonder my daughter here had a major crush on you, yes yes, I remember her even screaming at the middle of the night saying" Atem don't go" well something like that…I don't actually know why..were you leaving somewhere?" Téa's mother asked innocently. Téa never felt embarrassed like this through her entire life, she felt like her head was inside a microwave heating up so badly, she covered her face with her hands. Atem, however had one eyebrow raised up into his bangs, while staring at Téa with interest, _**She never told me that? But why? I think it was after the ceremonial duel between me and Yugi…she thought I was actually going to leave when I gave them my choice…Tea…**_

Atem smiled and for the first time he spoke," I don't really remember…" he uncrossed his arms and was about to say something else when again Téa's mother interrupted,

"Well I think you two make a cute couple…ooo I'm so happy for both of you, oh Téa uncover your face dear, there's nothing to be embarrassed about…"_**Easy for you to say…I can't believe she said that in front of him…it was after the ceremonial duel he was given a choice till tomorrow and decided whether to stay or no, I was scared that he might leave us…leave me…but that's all in the past, he's here now and better yet…were couples and nothing can take us apart..**_She looked at Atem and smiled reassuringly at him, mouthing to him that it was nothing, he just nodded while smiling back, she bended down to grab her bag apparently it felt from what happened a few minutes ago, Téa blushed, _**That Pharaoh is sure one hell of a kisser, **_Téa then sweat-dropped when she heard what her mother said next.

"You know Atem, you maybe a gentlemen and a very kind hearted man too, _but_ if you ever hurt my Téa or even think of doing that, you will have to answer directly to me, I'll personally deal with you myself." Atem gulped seeing that she wasn't kidding, he chuckled nervously, _**Like mother, like daughter…again a mental note..don't get on ****Téa**__**'s mother bad side…ever.**_ He raised his hands in a defensive way in front of him,

"Don't worry Mrs. Gardner, I'll never do such a thing to hurt your daughter in any other way, I love Téa far too much…" He glanced at Téa and smiled, Téa blushed while smiling shyly.

"Awwww…now I'm going to cry…Téa's a lucky girl to have you"

"No Mrs. Gardner I'm the one whose lucky" Atem said never leaving his gaze from Téa's blushing form.

"Well, I thank you Atem, you young man sure did for us a favor in helping her with her studies, well we better go now, Téa common honey, you do realize you have to wake-up early tomorrow " Mrs. Gardner told her daughter. Téa nodded at her and told her she'll meet her in the car, Mrs. Gardner just nodded while flashing a smile at Atem, Atem nodded and watched her retreating back to the car.

Téa stood there not knowing what to do. Atem looked at her, while rubbing his neck and chuckled" Your mother is quiet a person.."

"Oh yeah, well you should see her in the mornings…I'm really sorry about that Atem…you know when she went all ballistic on you…but you know how they can be…_parents"_ Atem shook his head saying it's alright. He then motioned by his fingers for her to come closer and she did.

She was now standing in front of Atem blushing, "Soo what was that about..umm you know?" He asked her teasingly wanted her to say it first, he had a smirk on his face when he saw her blushing more shades of red

"Oh you mean…when..s-she said.o-oh t-that!"

"Ahh indeed Téa _that_…" he's smirk widen as she bended her head, while tsking and blowing air.

"_Atem_…" She whined playfully making Atem chuckle at her,

"_Atem_…" He mimicked her, causing her to hit him playfully on his arm. They suddenly heard the car honking. Téa rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration, "Well Téa I believe you have to go now…I wish you the best of luck in your exam tomorrow…oh and after that I'm looking forward to our _'date'_ tomorrow, eh?"

Téa looked surprised for a second but giggled and nodded her head," Okay…I can't wait" she stated. Atem and Téa then gave one last kiss to each other, as she headed towards her mother bickering on her phone with her dad, she climbed in the car. Her mother started driving away, Téa turned her head to see him still standing there with his hands in his pockets. She waved at him smiling, Atem waved back and retreated inside his house.

Téa slouched in the car seat sighing dreamily. Her mother finally hung-up the phone and looked at Téa with a sly grin on her face" Sooo…How did the 'Tutoring' go? Huh,huh?" She nudged Téa on her sides. Téa looked at her mom with disbelief,

"Well _dear_ I don't think it is any of your concern" Téa replied coolly, her mother faked a hurt expression.

"Oh common Téa since when do you hide anything from me, we're best friends remember…we tell each other secrets…" Téa just laughed and glided her fingers through her hair…

"Well if you must know…I think that was the _best_ Tutoring I've ever had!" she said while giggling, her mother shook her head at her, while sighing, _**Young love…**_

* * *

**Well that's the end of the story I really hoped you liked it all. Again Rawan Happy Birthday! XD..Well don't forget, read and review! Oh and Btw Téa**** passed her History exam! WOOT! ^_^ Soooo if anyone wants a History tutor lesson with an extra something something please call in t--*starts laughing hysterically* Okay,okay..well..****Later-peace sign-  
**

**~Lezley-Gardner~**


End file.
